Esdeath
Esdeath is an antagonist and general in the Japanese shōnen manga series, Akame ga Kill! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Anna "Polar" Star vs Esdeath * Captain America vs General Esdeath * Darth Vader VS Esdeath * Dio Brando VS Esdeath * Esdeath vs Albert Wesker * Esdeath vs Azula * Esdeath vs. Catherine * Esdeath VS Cinder Fall * Esdeath vs Diane * Esdeath vs Elsa * Esdeath vs Ganondorf * Esdeath vs General Blue * Esdeath vs. Glacius * Esdeath vs Lady Maria * Esdeath vs Raiden * Esdeath vs. Satsuki Kiryūin * Guts VS Esdeath * Jin Kisaragi vs. Esdeath * Kula Diamond vs Esdeath * Natsu vs Esdeath * Esdeath VS Nu-13 * Rooke vs Esdeath * Scorpion vs Esdeath * Toshiro Hitsugaya VS Esdeath * Ace vs Esdeath * Kane vs Esdeath * Esdeath vs Jasper * Pyrrha Nikos Vs. Esdeath Abandoned Death Battles * Esdeath vs Armstrong * Bowser vs Esdeath * Captain Cold Vs. Esdeath * M. Bison vs Esdeath Completed Death Battles * Esdeath vs Ayaka Kagari * Esdeath vs. Carnage * Esdeath vs. Cinder * Crocodile vs. Esdeath * Esdeath vs Gray Fullbuster * Esdeath VS Iris Heart * Kyurem vs Esdeath * Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath * Esdeath VS Sephiroth * Solana Frost VS Esdeath * Esdeath VS Sub-Zero * Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Apocalypse * Flurious (Power Rangers) * Doctor Doom * Emerald Sustrai (RWBY) * General RAAM (Gears of War) * Hit (Dragon Ball) * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Jotaro Kujo * Killer Frost (DC) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Salem (RWBY) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Camilla (Fire Emblem Fates) History Esdeath was born in the Northern Frontier Lands, being the daughter of the Partas Clan's chief. At a young age, her mother died at the hands of an Ultra-Class Danger Beast, resulting with her being raised by her father, becoming a skilled and formidable fighter. She became comfortable with inflicting pain on living things after seeing animals she caught being gutted by her father and lived by his creed: "The strong survive and the weak die". One day, she went on an outing only to return to the Tribe and find it destroyed, seeing people dead or dying. After finding her father mortally wounded and seeing him die, she vowed to get stronger, eventually joining the Empire's military. She rised through the ranks rapidly and was later allowed to choose an Imperial Arm. Selecting the Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract, she took the urn it was contained in and drank from it. After a brief struggle with it, she managed to tame the power flowing through her, enabling her to become known as the strongest in the Empire. Death Battle Info (Fanon) * Name: Esdeath * Age: Early 20s * Height: 5'7" * Weight: ??? * General in the Empire's Army (Equivalent to 5-Star General of the Army) * Leader of the Jaegers Police Force * Known as the Empire's strongest Powers and Abilities Long before acquiring her Imperial Arm, Esdeath possessed many skills from her upbringing as a hunter and later while raising up the ranks of the Imperial Army. This includes her passionate expertise in the ways of torture, being a master strategist on the battlefield, and her skills as both an hand and hand expert as a master of the long-rapier. Demon's Extract Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract is an Imperial Arm created from the life blood of a super-class Danger Beast that lived in the Northern parts of the Empire's territories. Kept in a chalice, the Demon's Extract gives the user the power to manipulate and generate ice. But those before Esdeath who drink would go insane within moments of drinking the blood. Only Esdeath's sadistic will quell the voices and made the blood an extension of herself. While the Demon's Extract lacked Trump Cards, Esdeath created her own along with various attacks. * Ice Armor: Esdeath can freeze ice around her body to act as makeshift armor to stop sudden attacks like Akame's Murasame. * Levitated Flight: By wrapping ice around parts of her body and making those pieces float, Esdeath can levitate in the air. * Weissschnabel (White Mouth) - Summons multiple icicles and launches at a single target * Grauhorn (Grey Horn) - Creates a horn of ice to pierce a target * Hagelsprung (Hail Pounce) - Creates a giant sphere of ice to crush enemies * Mahapadma - A technique that freezes time and space for a short period of time * Ice Cavalry - Creates an army of ice centaur soldiers * Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief - Esdeath is able to focus her mighty power to create a powerful ice storm capable of covering an entire country with ice and snow. Although, she did it relying on the power that she puts into her Ice Cavalry, that took her a few days to create them (Which means that she should be capable of doing it by her own). From what she has said, it replenishes her powers constantly while the storm is active. Hand to hand combat * Easily fought the members The Jaegers in their first meeting * Easily match Akame Experience * Hunted and killed Danger Beasts as a child * Became the General of the Empire's Army * Won numerous battles for the Empire Strength and Durability * Superior to Leone, Mine, Tatsumi, Akame, Susanoo * Took a direct blow from Evolved Incursio Tatsumi (she led her emotions get the best of her) * Broke Akame's sword {1} Speed * Took on the whole Night Raid with no trouble * Easily faster than The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo * Easily dodged Mine's Pumpkin attacks {1} {2} {3} * Fast enough to create afterimages * Reacted and avoided lightning at close distance with ease while fighting Akame {1} * Fought Akame (Ennoodzuno form) Feats * Though she was newly accustomed to her Imperial Arm powers and yet to explore her full potential, she froze an entire river. * Froze 400,000 people in a single campaign * Resist mind control (Was completely unaffected by Nyau's Scream Imperial Arm) * Easily took on Leone, Mine, Tatsumi, Akame and Susanoo all at once * Killed Night Raid member Susanoo without effort * Broken the sanity of Numa Seika * Killed a group of humanoid Danger Beasts in a single attack * Fought boosted-drug Akame (stronger than her base form) still without even trying * Resist to Illusions {1} * Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief ** Covered an entire country with deadly ice and snow and it increased her powers (true full max) ** Resist to fire attacks {1} ** Frooze mountain size monsters/beasts {1} ** Beat Fully Formed (Tyrant) Tatsumi to near-death by effortlessly gutted him while using Mahapadma {1} * Lasted for seconds before dying from Murasame's poison and surprised Akame {1} Weaknesses * Blood lust easily takes control in battle * Will allow survivors for future battles * A Mayadere. (Obsessed with Tatsumi even if killing him) * Her powers/energy can get exhausted even with her Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief {1} * Mahapadma: ** Can only be used once every 24 hours ** Can be nullified by anyone with Ice resistance (not while her Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief is activated when she used it to kill Tatsumi) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Villains Category:Yanderes